futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Chinese Grand Prix (Coolfastjack)
The Chinese Grand Prix (Chinese: 中国大奖赛; pinyin: Zhōngguó Dàjiǎngsài) is a round of the Formula One World Championship. It is currently held at the Shanghai International Circuit, Jiading, Shanghai, designed by Hermann Tilke. When completed in 2004, it was the most expensive Formula One circuit facility, costing US$240 million.1 Abu Dhabi became the most expensive at US$6 billion when it opened in 2009.2 The track is 5.451 km long and features one of the trickiest corners combinations on the Formula One calendar, comparable to that of Istanbul Park's turn 8, also designed by Tilke. Turn 1 and 2 are a very demanding 270-degree, right-handed corner combination that requires a lot of speed whilst entering and it tightens up towards the end. The race is scheduled to remain on the Formula One calendar until at least 2030. Contents * 1History * 2Sponsors * 3Winners of the Chinese Grand Prix ** 3.1Repeat winners (drivers) ** 3.2Repeat winners (constructors) ** 3.3Repeat winners (engine manufacturers) ** 3.4By year * 4Support races * 5References * 6External links Historyedit The vision of a Chinese Grand Prix started in the early 1990s. The Chinese government had originally planned for an F1 circuit to be located in the city of Zhuhai in Guangdong Province, southern China. The Zhuhai International Circuit was designed and built and was provisionally added to the 1999 F1 World Championship calendar, but the track failed to meet certain standards set by the FIA.5 However, the Chinese government did not give up and eventually, with assistance from the organizers of the Macau Grand Prix, held the first ever Formula One race in China in 2004.1 In 2002, it was announced that the management of the Shanghai International Circuit had signed a 7-year contract with Formula One Management to host the Chinese Grand Prix starting from the 2004 season until the 2011 season. The Chinese Grand Prix debuted on 26 September 2004, and was won by Ferrari's Rubens Barrichello. The following year, it hosted the final round of the Formula One championship, in which the newly crowned world champion Fernando Alonso won and claimed the constructor's title for Renault. In 2006, the Chinese Grand Prix was won by Michael Schumacher - his last victory in Formula One. In November 2008 the BBC reported a senior race official, Qiu Weichang, as suggesting that the loss-making race might be cancelled. Following a similar announcement about the French Grand Prix, Qiu Weichang said that the race's future was under consideration, and a decision would be made in 2009.6 2010 came and went with no formal announcement of an extension to the initial 7 race deal struck in 2004. However, immediately after the 2010 Shanghai race Bernie Ecclestone, who manages the contracts with the various circuits, said of the 2011 calendar, "We are not dropping anything. It's 20 races - getting ready for 25".7 It was only in February 2011 that a deal was agreed between F1 and the organisers of the Chinese round of the world championship. Reasons for the delay appear to have been over the fee paid to F1 to host the race. After racking up losses year after year, the organisers of the race refused to pay the fee required, reported to be amongst the highest paid to host an F1 race. F1 bosses appear to have reduced the fee and the new agreement to host an F1 race ran to 2017.8 In September 2017, a new three-year contract to host the race was announced, keeping the race on the calendar until 2020.34 In 2019 it hosted the 1000th round of the Formula One World Championship. Sponsorsedit * 2004–2008: Sinopec Chinese Grand Prix * 2011–2014: UBS Chinese Grand Prix * 2016: Pirelli Chinese Grand Prix * 2017–present: Heineken Chinese Grand Prix Winners of the Chinese Grand Prixedit Repeat winners (drivers)edit Drivers '''in bold' are competing in the Formula One championship in the current season.'' Repeat winners (constructors)edit Teams '''in bold' are competing in the Formula One championship in the current season.'' Repeat winners (engine manufacturers)edit Manufacturers '''in bold' are competing in the Formula One championship in the current season.'' By yearedit All Chinese Grands Prix have been held at Shanghai International Circuit. Support racesedit Formula BMW Asia and Porsche Carrera Cup Asia have both supported the Chinese Grand Prix since 2004. In 2008, the GP2 Asia Series also raced the same weekend. In 2015, the TCR International Series also supported the Chinese Grand Prix. Category:Coolfastjack Category:Racing